Euphoria
by everfire
Summary: Kurofai. Fai's thoughts as he and Kurogane get closer. Are they 'meant' to be?
1. Don't stop

Author's memorandum: Okay so here is the first chapter of euphoria... Well I wanted to write something from tsubasa. and this is what happened. The first chapter is something I'm really proud of but, wasn't made to be for this pairing. At first but with some tweaking this worked better.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

Waring: THERE IS VERY GRAPHIC MALE/MALE SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. Honestly I think that's All there is to this chapter...

Pairings: This is IMPORTANT. This is written from Fai's point of veiw and this is a Kurofai fic but this may or may not be them here.

Please read and review and don't read unless you want to read shameless smut that is at this point plotless. I will only add more if I get reviews as I am doing so much else right now.

FROU FROU LYRICS

"Must Be Dreaming"

_Pay close attention_

I felt his hand reach out and grab mine.

_Don't listen to me for love_

His hands around mine, in mine a part of mine.

_George'll be flying this one_

I can't feel myself in my body. I feel detached, and yet I can feel him. Every touch on my skin unspoken fire. He looks at me with his unreadable eyes.

_And it's anyone's guess how he does this_

His body and mine touch through cloth. The clothing I wear seems like a desecration to his touch. His beautiful touch, You tempt me to my own sin. I want to claim you. I see the pure want with you. never. I wont. Don't...stop touching me, let my skin touch yours. You begin to grant my wish. I feel your skin. So intense. I gasp. Your everything.

_Is the right turn wrong_

My loyalty will not allow me to say no . I can't say no to you. I don't want to say no.

_Universe taking me in full bloom_

His hands. your hands. no other would be with me, even in dreams. Your hands cross over my chest. I arch for you. I feel your response, laughter. My breath isn't normal. You are reacting to my reaction. Your own breath unsteadies. I want you closer. Your skin on my every inch of skin. I make it so.

_Fireball careful with that there_

Your hands wander my legs forcing me to move wanting more contact. I spread myself at your touch. I ask with myself. I move against your legs. You part as I did also without thinking. you move to my inner thigh. massaging me. I moan softly at you. you do as well. I feel tightening, rushing. You reach out to me, again. Hands on my chest. Breathe. breathe. You pressure my back, beginning to rock. I throw my head back. Breath escapes me in a silent scream.

_See what you made me do_

butterflies appear all over the room fluttering past my eyes. 'haaahh' I breathe softly

_I must be dreaming_

You wouldn't. This can't happen. I can't. Your hands return to my legs moving slowly up me.

_Or we'll undo something_

I wonder if the world will fall apart

_I must be dreaming_

This is a d...dream...it must be... you massage me . I begin to wish your hands were elsewhere.. ah rub rub. you press into my skin small circles almost painful.

_For I don't fall in love lawlessly_

I can't love. Your hands send fire up my spine. your touch halts my breath, speeds my heart. I love you. I want you to love me. I want you.

_I must be dreaming_

Fire. a warmth I can barely handle feeling let alone describe. Touch me. Bring out that fire, send it in little shock waves into me ripping my reality apart.

_Or pinch me into waking_

release me from this it's unbearable. stop touching me. let me go. release me.

_So undeniably yours_

Shh you whisper. calm down you say softly sending shivers down me. I try. I try to hold control. I try to sit still, I move anyway your hands continue to roam around me. you kiss my neck, and begin to suck. ah no stop. I feel your breath on my skin I know that My body is beyond control. shh you say when I moan as your hands find my waist. Your hand covers my mouth. silence me. control me.

_As long as I'm losing it so completely_

I feel my body give up I scream into you hand. Your other hand has finally taken a hold of my length. Stop. no. This must be wrong. you don't move just stay there. as you mouth works on my neck. claiming it marking it.

_Incendiary glance_

You look at me a question there. release me. free me. teach me to fly. don't you dare go back.

_Become and collide in me_

I feel you. your as excited as me you rock me back slowly no preparation. nothing soft for me. pain. I also feel you. Whispering softly encouraging me. I can feel your lips on me. sucking pulling.

_Zoom in enhance hold_

No. Your hand begins to move you begin to move. intensity fills me there is no escape you have me trapped between pleasure and pain. Please. You rock into me. A perfect rhythm with my own hips. I continue to scream into your hand.

_While I go helplessly sky high_

I feel everything contract I feel the world spin. Warmth rushes through me. I feel no change in you. you continue. I am soon trapped again. my body re-warming. My soul yearning. your hand pulls and rubs softly back and forth up and down. Taking in ever inch of me lingering on my head. you smile. Unable to help it I respond.

_Magic eye sugar rushing don't stop_

I scream, I moan, how can I hold this heat, this passion in? You draw small circles on me you push into me hitting a spot I didn't know I had. I feel you pause. no don't I plead I beg. never. don't stop.

_I must be dreaming_

This can't be real. I wouldn't know what to do. I would rather die. I would rather die than not share this dream with you.

_Or we're undo something_

Reality is far beyond my grasp. The air explodes and pushes out the walls. You reach deeper inside me. You're a part of me. Moving in perfect harmony. The room has become a sphere around us. Your sweet lips claim mine fire passing into my mouth. You explore me, I'm putty to you. mold me, own me.

_Hey just watcha make me_

I arch for you. The intensity increases your body around me. your speed faster, touches shamelessly teasing me. Hands on me moving deftly taking a new hold. Making me gasp for you. I scream for you. You laugh at me softly, my blood rushes to my face. Just when I thought there was no way I could feel better. you prove me wrong.

_For I don't fall in love lawlessly_

My body pulsates calling out to you. I don't love you.

_I must be dreaming_

Is this my true fault, inability to love? No love that's pure, no true love. Want, Like the need to drink water, the need...Your hands. Sweat rolls between us and down my face. Your hand still muffles my screams. My moans. My whimpers. I whine to you. You smile and arch at my sound I let the vibration of my humming ride into you. you moan tossing your head back. I want to make you do that more. 'Feel good?' I ask you with a look . 'ah' you reply.

_Or pinch me to waking_

My tongue touches your hand you buck into me. I move it softly over you. Your salty fingers find their way into my mouth. Not to be out-done you move your hands. And deepen our contact. rip into me, I can feel you inside, below skin. I moan into your finger and begin to suck moving my head gently letting your finger slip in and out.

_So undeniably yours_

My tongue moves over your finger, adding a soft gentle push. I hear your breath on my ear as you whisper questions about me. You ask how I feel. Does it feel good. The last word encompasses this. This is good. You drag out the word letting you purr it. your tongue feeling so soft and gentle as you nip at my earlobe. I moan. please please please

_As long as I'm losing it so completely_

There is nothing more to ask for. Please let this go on let it get more intense. Show me tell me how it will feel. I'm gonna rub you. you say. Your words make it worse I can't take it

_Euphoria _

I arch. My hair falls over my back slick from sweat. Everything yours and mine mingling, between us.

_I can't take any more of ya_

Rock with me, inside me. you draw this out. Time only adding to the pain, the torture.

_Euphoria I can't take any more of ya_

You turn my head, claim my lips, Oh please Let me go

_Yah I'm losing it_

My body tingles desire flooding, me filling me.

_I must be dreaming_

This isn't happening.

_Or we're undo something_

Deep you push so deep. Shallow shallow shallow oh please hit me there free me from this...too shallow.

_Hey just watcha make me_

oh your still so sha...sha...llow...low your hands go low you pull, you twist, your fingers encasing.

_For I don't fall in love lawlessly_

I can't...I shouldn't...I can't...I can't take it.

_I must be dreaming_

This is everything...all I want

_Or pinch me to waking_

Oh if this is a dream let me sleep.

_So undeniably yours_

Shallow shallow shallow Deep. Oh so deep tearing me asunder sending shivers down my spine.

'call me' you thrum you offer me release

_As long as I'm losing _

'Ma...' my voice turns to a moan. 'ma..mas...' Your fingers rub the very tip of me...making circles. rubbing slowly in circles.

_I'm losing it _

'Ma..mas..mas' You deepen your thrust. 'ma' I whimper weakly. You moan into my ear. your wet tongue gently flitting over my neck.

_I'm losing everything_

I can't take it. I'm there.

_I'm losing it _

Your body shudders inside me. You beautiful sound reverberating through me.

_I'm losing everything_

"Mast...mast...' My words match your speeded thrusts. 'Mast..mast.'

_I must be dreaming_

'Mast' my words become quicker. My mouth begins to move but no words come out

_I must be...dreaming_

The speed is shocking your body shaking.

_I must be _

I continue to whisper...so close...so close...

_dreaming_

I throw my head back air escaping in a speeded rush. 'Master.' I moan it, call it, become it. My whole body shudders for seconds of bliss.

_hahhhhh_

My whole body goes lax. Released at last. You whisper, your words mimic my thoughts. So safe. and warm in your arms. With you wrapped around me and...gently cupping my cheek, looking at me eyes glazed. Your lips parting begging for me. I softly leaning to kiss you. You submitting to my will. your tongue gently pumping mine, feeling along my entirety. Myself being taunted by the blessing of sleep. Sleep filling my veins, grounding me. your arms around me your breath relaxing and our shared existence slipping into sleep.


	2. Saying my name

Authors note: wow I am so glad so many people like this story mainly because of its popularity I decided to continue the story. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this. Because of this please bear with me. I should start out by saying that I hate chronological order. So I hope I can understand at this chapter has seemingly nothing to do with the first chapter. Unfortunately you're going to have to wait for a while to figure out who those people were in the first chapter. It's my way of creating suspense. I hope you can enjoy how the story is going even though you don't know just yet **where **it's going. Also this is an extremely short chapter so I posted up the next one as well, even though that one will be a short chapter as well.

**Important cultural note**: in this chapter I mentioned Yobisute... this means saying someone's name without the traditional ending. When you do this it shows more intimacy. Throughout this chapter I ask you to notice the way that any character addresses any other character. Including when it is inside of Fye's mind. I couldn't get the idea of doing this out of my head. Because of the stress that the characters make in the show about using Keigo, an extremely polite and formal way of speaking.

I almost didn't notice it. It might even been an accident, but I remember it somehow. It's sort of stuck in my head now, like gum. I like gum.

I look over at Kurogane. He looks at the gum.

"I'm not trying to poison you." Said the little girl. She reached out toward him, offering it again. She reminded me of the little girl who gave Frankenstein a flower. Hmmm...kurostien.

Sakura snapped her gum happily as the blue tree blossoms fell like cherry tree blossoms around her. Such familiar blossoms and yet not quite the same dislike the people of each world.

The wind picked up into a gust and scattered the petals. Sakura-chan giggled and held down her long skirt. Shaoran-san blushed slightly in looked determinedly at the trees. I laughed musically and my own robes blew loosely in the wind. The little girl hadn't moved, and her skirt was rising and checked. Kurogane thought about the indecency of this and took the gum. The girl giggled and ran over to her next victim, namely me.

"Fye-san..." she looked down and blushed back up at me. "I ran out of gum."

'Unforgivable' I thought, then the idea struck me. "Kuri-pin will share, for he?" Kuro-sama almost choked on his gum.

"What the hell?" He wanted to know.

"You shouldn't swear." Sakura-chan scolded gently. For a second (almost) Kuro-rin looked ashamed. Then he went back to looking annoyed.

"Share with the meat bun." Kuro-sama pointed at mocha not which is managed to blow bubble and was now floating away saying "swirling, swirling... just like a water balloon."

"But... but...Kuro-chin" I pouted leaning closer.

"Shut up."

"Kuroooo-Puuuu"

"Shut up, Fye."

'There.' I thought 'he did it again he just called me my name... when did he start using Yobisute?' I blinked at him. He swallowed his gum nervously.

"That was a waste of gone, Kurogane." I said seriously... it _was _a waste, unforgivable, he was wasting my gum too here.

"Ha ha yet you can't..." he trailed off and blushed. "Fye." He said for a moment shock lit up his features. He'd been a bit slow to realize I'd use his name so intimately as well but his expression had earned him a reward.

"Yes, Ku-ro-ga-ne?" I said softly watching his name take effect. I began to wonder what mortified him more... the fact that I noticed he used yobisute or that I had used it back.

He opened his mouth. I giggled at him up and proclaimed loudly causing the others to turn, "_You _owe me gum."

"I do not... that was my gum and I could do it I wished with it." His anger almost a mask for his flush.

"Selfish."

"I am not..."

I wonder if his name will font his mind the same way mine haunted me. If my voice will echo in his head like his did in mine. I wonder if it will stick like that gum for him to.


	3. Moonbeams make you

"Can't he something?" Kurogane said to the moon rather than me.

"Anything, Kuro-sama" I replied gently. He's serious... it's scary.

"What would happen if Ashura found you?" I winced.

"I can't tell you that."

For some reason, Kurogane loved roots and it becomes hobby to avoid on traction with the locals on this world and sit on routes instead. Also, because I in knee, I sit with him and no one even hand it seems want to know why.

"Why are you up here anyway?" He asked dark eyes staring full at me. Hey, even I'm wrong sometimes.

"To be with Kuro-sama."

"Drop it."

"What? I'm not holding anything."

"The -sama, drop it."

"You want me to call you Kuro?" I asked confusedly, he flushed slightly for some reason only _his_ blush reminded me of blood.

"I... I... well..."

"Kuro." I said. It was a little sentence on its own, when it said so much.

"Fine." He said turning away as if giving in... isn't this what he wanted?

"Kuro?"

"It's fine when you call me that when we're like this but..."

"you mean alone." I clarified.

"Yeah." He sighed defeated.

"Kuro..." he looked at me. "Has anyone ever told you your beautiful?"

Swap POV. Page break

"No! Why in God's name I am a man..." I trailed off when I saw the sadness reflected his eyes.

"It was only a question." He said dismissively. I saw his mask reforming. 'No don't lose him.' I thought without analyzing it 'I want to know.'

He began to stretch and stand up.

"Why did you ask?" I try to express seriousness and I gaze as he looked at me 'I will melt your mask' I thought 'not that it's really important to do so, nothing will change...'

I look over to see him, his pale hair gently brushing his face and his skin a faded translucent blue, just his shining eyes. He was beautiful.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know if I was the first to notice." Came his whispered reply.

"Notice what?" I asked without thinking. His smile greeted me. Those eyes shining better than jewels or a cat's eyes, those eyes that shined like Fye. 'no doubt that that nothing would change... I'd still love him all the same.' I smiled a bit at my foolish thoughts.

Authors note: so there you have it. Cuteness and fluff. And to think the story started off with smut. Eventually this will all make sense please stick with me! Read and review!


	4. Apart

Euphoria

Please read and review!

A/N: and now for the first time the plot is starting to be reveled.

On a world somewhere:

"Oh, master!"

"Shh."

"But you can't do things like this..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's...it's so..."

Elsewhere:

They fell, wrapped in time and space, surounded by the sky.

"Ow," Sakura complained from her perch on Shaoran's stomach.

"Ano...Sakur...ra...chan," Shaoran exhaled.

"Mokona took us somewhere interesting," Mokona exclaimed.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Shaoran-san." Sakura lept to her feet and attempted to dust off Shaoran.

"Shaoran?" Mokona asked. Shaoran blushed while simutaniously dusting himself off and pushing away Sakura's hands from doing the same.

"Where are Kuro-rin and Fye?"

Both Sakura and Shaoran looked up in perfect sync. "What?!"

---Elsewhere still...

A gentle breeze brushed his hair over his closed eyelids. Cool grass prickled beneath him.

"Hey...Fye..."

"Hmm?" Fye groaned and rolled onto his side, brushing into something hard and warm. The movement rustled the hard cloth that surrounded him and the warmth he was so close to. The musky scent of earth and salty human contrasted with a lingering of incense.

"Fye?" There was an urgency in the voice. Fye wondered who was talking and what they wanted to say.

"Fye!" He was shouting now, his deep voice eerielly familiar. "Fye!"

"What?" Fye whispered opening his eyes. He was staring down at the numerous blades of grass against his head.

"Would you mind getting off me?" Kurogane barked at the mage who was, indeed, laying atop him.

Fye smiled and lifted up onto his arms but remained hovering over Kurogane.

"Kuro-chi?" Fye said, looking around, "Sakura and Shaoran aren't here?"

Kurogane sighed. "Seperated again, huh?"

Fye blinked and looked down at Kurogane. "Are you not happy to be alone with me?"

"Who would be? Idiot." Kurogane sniped, a tinge of red started to bloom on his cheeks.

Fye smiled then opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by a shout.

"Hey! You!"

Fye and Kurogane both stood and looked up at the speaker nearby.

"Don't you realize this is private property?" A deep voiced man in a crisp uniform strode over, a frown creased his skin. "How did you get in here? Present your I.D."

Kurogane looked back and forth between them and blinked slowly in confusion.

Fye stepped forward, "We're very sorry we didn't mean to..." Fye trailed off as the man's expression suddenly morphed into one of shock.

He suddenly blurted. "I'm so sorry! At this distance and with those new clothes, that look wonderful by the way, sirs." He paused to address each person in turn with a curt nod, "I could not see that it was you." He finished, smiling guiltily.

"Um," Fye looked from Kurogane to the guard. Kurogane's brows had furrowed in deep set confusion.Thinking quickly, "Could you perhaps escort us?" Fye stated genially.

"Of course, sir." He replied, quickly straightening his pasture. "Where were you planning on going?"

Fye debated. They were obviously being mistaken for someone else, but what place could he ask to go without blowing their cover and also deliver them to safety?

"I am rather tired." Fye murmured thoughtfully and looked over at Kurogane and nodded a bit. Kurogane continued to look confused but he nodded and looked back at the officer.

"So would you like to return to your..."

"No." Fye said quickly, "I'd love to go somewhere else, someplace different."

The guard smirked, apparently Fye had said something right. "I know how that goes...not that I'm complaining, just saying." He looked at Kurogane as if for support. Kurogane only seemed bemused.

"Yes, so..." Fye impatiently broke in before Kurogane could mess anything up.

"Of course." The guard began walking toward a hovering vehicle of some kind.

Fye moved to follow and Kurogane walked a few steps behind.

They reached the hover-craft and Fye waited. The guard blinked then moved to open the door.

Fye grinned and moved forward setting himself in the seat as Kurogane walked around to the other side, pointedly opening the door for himself.

As they were griving, the guard turned around and began listing names of places they could go. Fye picked the third one he listed in hopes that it would all work out.

When the craft stopped they were in front of a large building with strange letters that, presumably, spelt out the name.

"This is my favorite hotel." The guard offered to the back seat. "Course, I don't get to go here often...not with my job." Not that I'm complaining." He finished just as he got the craft to park. "I enjoy my job, but the salary would have to increase in order for me to be here...not that you need to hear about that, sirs."

The doorman of the hotel rushed forward and tugged open the craft's door.

Fye stepped out gingerly, picking his way across the rubber mats that lead to a manual sliding door, held open by a well dressed woman.

"Welcome back, sirs." She smiled a plastic smile and gestured through the open door.

Kurogane caught up with Fye just as Fye was stepping into the doorway.

"Allow me to show you to your room." The door woman said, smile still in place.

"Thank you," Fye said, inclining his heada bit. Kurogane copied his nodding motion, and followed the woman and Fye down the length of a clean, to the point of sterile, white hallway. Every few steps there was a door with a random symbol that seemed like a combination of dots.

"Here's your room." She handed over a small triangle-shaped polished rock. "Please enjoy your stay." Kurogane looked at the rock nestled in Fye's fingers with a suspicious glare. fye looked at the door, and inspected a small hole that was in the middle of the dot symbol.

"I wonder..." Fye muttered and lifted the rock to the hole, changing position until if fit perfectly. "Oh," smiled Fye. The rock glowed a dim red and the door dissolved. "This world is full of magic..." Fye wondered aloud then turned to drag Kurogane through the door.

After they stepped through the door closed. "Ah, finally alone Kuro-chichi!" Fye turned to Kurogane.

"Don't call me that, I can tell you called me something weird."

"What?" Fye blinked.


End file.
